Legend of the Legendary Catalyst
by Dreaming of a Black Fox
Summary: [HIATUS] [AU] [Ōtsutsuki!Naruto] [In response to Mejciu's challenge.] To speak is to move, to hear is to open up, and to feel is to be mutual. These are the requirements for a hero—or a peace-seeker of some sort. Naruto's way of peace? Uniting the worlds.
1. Cold-Hearted Dreams of Oblivion

**Warnings: Language, violence, slight OOCness, Ōtsutsuki!born-three-years-older!Byakugan!Tenseigan(later)!smarter!progressively-getting-stronger!Naruto, possible character death, maybe even a little bit of NaruHina or something, but I doubt that'll happen. Alive!Minato, alive!Kushina. Born-three-years-older!progessively-getting-stronger!Neji. Eventual Godlike!Naruto and maybe Neji, depending on what I decide to do with the plot.**

 **I'm gonna be honest, but this might just be like Disturbed's rewrite, The Dysphoric and Euphoric. So when that comes out, readers here might find many similarities relating to that story on my other account, Harumi Uzumamein.**

 **I'm also kind of nervous for this story…well, actually, I was nervous when I accepted and tried out brown phantoms challenge. But this is a bit different, as that one was on his profile, meaning it was public. I believe that this one is an author-personal challenge, which is something I have never done before. Heh. But this isn't the first "personal" one I received. I gained many, but turned them down because of my busy story status or simply because I wasn't interested enough in the concept of the challenge. But that doesn't mean I won't accept them! ^_^**

 **(Uchigawa: "Pussy ass.")**

 _(Mono: "And yet you still wished for kid friendliness.")_

 **(Uchigawa: "Indeed I did.")**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Cold-Hearted Dreams of Oblivion_

* * *

The night felt very cold. Ōtsutsuki Naruto was shivering from it until it got to the point of where his entire body was shaking violently. He glanced up at the sky; it was dark and cloudy, and there was a thin drizzle that made everything ache and annoyingly damp. He could feel the humidity, too. It was definitely going to snow, regardless of the orphaned humans that live on the streets.

Today was a day all hated and mourned. October 10th, the day of the Sandaime's death and the day of fifty thousand other deaths. But it was also the day of Naruto's birth, and thus, he had plenty of self-loathe. He was the holder of the Kyūbi—the creature everyone hated. So in turn, he himself was hated by nearly all of the villagers. The only people who had the decency to call him human were the Hyūga's.

But a majority of the branches hated him and wished for his death, despite his young age of three. He was making his way to their compound, and he was in no rush. Both Hiashi and his wife new that, and thus, at the end of their invitation, it had said that he could take as much time as he wished.

Naruto was grateful for that. He wanted more time to think than one might've thought.

The Sandaime Hokage sealed the bijū inside of him with the help of Jiraiya of the Sannin, who performed the Hakke Fūin. Hriuzen himself used Shiki Fūjin, and thus, he was killed instantly the moment the deal was tightened and locked up in both himself and Uzumaki Kushina.

But on that same day exactly two years ago, he had lost his eyes after he lost consciousness. No one knew how or why, as all elite shinobi who were there to be possible witnesses were either dead or unconscious as well.

He couldn't remember anything, either, so he found it to be useless to search. Yamanaka's feared the Kyūbi invading their minds, despite the seal being very high maintenance. Fear was fear, he learned; it tended to be difficult to overcome.

Naruto's muse was cut off when someone deliberately bumped into him, knocking him over into a puddle, mud spraying everywhere. The person snarled, his deep and gravelly voice making the downed and blind toddler wince. "Fucking brat. Watch where you're going!" He marched away, stepping on the boys hand as he did so.

Naruto grunted painfully. _Another drunken bastard_ , he thought in annoyance. He sighed sharply, standing up and walking away, his body feeling like he was in Yuki no Kuni as he slowly and cautiously made his way towards the Hyūga's compound where the closest thing to happiness he could ever find be at.

* * *

"Naruto-chan! Why are you covered in mud? Oh, you poor thing…you're freezing! Are you hurt?" Hyūga Harumi was always the first to hover over Naruto, Neji and Hinata being both the second.

"Yeah. What happened?" Neji questioned, his white lavender eyes wide with worry.

Naruto shrugged. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and I fell. Do you have an extra pair of clothes, Harumi-nee-chan?"

"Hizashi does," she said. Her hand cupped around his cheek. "Let's get you cleaned up, and then we can talk about why you're here. Okay?"

The Ōtsutsuki nodded, pulling white muddy strands of hair from his face. Harumi took his hand, guiding him towards Neji's room. As they passed down the hallway, Naruto felt quite a few glares burning holes in his frail form; he instantly knew who were staring at him: Side branches. He pulled himself closer to Harumi, hiding behind her to no avail. A small sigh escaped the Hyūga, but no words were spoken.

She knew that things would be much more difficult from that day forward.

A few minutes later, Hiashi, Harumi, Hizashi, all of the Hyūga elders and Naruto were sitting across from one another, all of the Hyūga's lining up with little Naruto facing them from the opposite direction. He looked nervous, and he was shifting every now and then from the annoying silence, but Harumi looked nervous too—everyone else was calmed and composed.

"So…" Hiashi started. "Now that everyone is here, we have an announcement for you, Naruto. A very special one."

The boy's brow perked up. "Really, 'ttebayo?"

"Yes," Harumi spoke, "really."

"We gained permission from Minato-sama, the Child Services and our elders," Hiashi continued. He smiled, but he knew Naruto wouldn't notice. "You, Ōtsutsuki Naruto, are officially part of the Hyūga Clan."

Naruto's mouth twisted in confusion. "What do you mean…? I'm confused."

"You're Hizashi's adopted child now," one of the elders croaked flatly.

Naruto's brow heightened in shock and happiness, his mouth gaping. Everyone stared at him, but they weren't being stared back. However, it seemed to be the mutual feeling.

Harumi beamed. "So? Are you happy?"

Naruto closed his mouth. "O-of course I am! Why wouldn't I, dattebayo?!"

Her smile would've widened if it wasn't for that fact that her cheeks already hurt enough just from smiling as she currently was. "Great…go ahead and get ready to move in. You'll be living with us from this day forward."

* * *

 _Ten months later…_

* * *

"Are you excited?" Hyūga Hashi, Neji and Hinata's grandmother, questioned Naruto. Unlike the other clan elders, Hashi was the most decent, provided she was strict when it comes to certain things.

Naruto nodded, his grin wide with excitement and anticipation. "Yeah!"

"What about you, Neji? Are you excited?" Hashi asked sweetly.

"W-well yeah! I'm just really nervous…how do I know that Hanabi-chan will like me or not?" Neji asked.

Hizashi chuckled. "A newborn is just introduced to the world. He, or she in the case, can't and won't decide until later years."

Neji blinked, nodding in confirmation that he understood what his father was saying, but the nervousness was still evident on his face. Hashi smiled, ruffling his hair. "It'll be fine," she croaked, "Hanabi will love you."

Naruto smiled in agreement, and Neji felt reassured that everything would go well.

Many hours passed after that, pure silence blanketing the four. Naruto had fallen asleep, as did Neji. Hizashi and Hashi, however, stood up, enduring the stretching silence. But both mother and son were dead silent. In all eventuality—somewhere in the early morning, they predicted—Hiashi came out of the room, his face flat. But Hashi noticed the hard look he had when something bad happened.

"Hiashi," Hashi said. "What is the matter?"

The eldest twin simply blinked, turning and walking down the hall towards his study where he most often would spend his time to think or sulk about. Hashi blinked owlishly, standing up from her seat and walking into the room. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw Harumi.

She was dead.

Hashi glanced at the mid wives. "What happened?"

"She was sick with the flu two weeks prior to Hanabi's birth," the woman said. "It weakened her greatly. And when the contractions came, she weakened even more. You could probably guess what happened next…"

The elder sighed. "…I see…"

The the female doctor holding Hanabi glanced at the corpse of Harumi. "She had a last wish, though."

"And that was?"

"To give her eyes to Ōtsutsuki Naruto," she stated. "She said she wanted to give him eyes again because he deserved 'at least the Hyūga Clan's great dōjutsu'."

Hashi simply nodded. "I…understand. Does Hiashi know and approve of this?"

"Yes. Do you want us to bring in Junko-sensei to start the operation as soon as possible?" the doctor questioned.

Hashi nodded. "Yes. Please do. Hiashi will be down for a day or two, as well, so we can't exactly rule out that he'll be participating in family affairs for a little while."

The first mid wife that spoke nodded, standing up and slowly walking away while nodding her hello to Hizashi as she did so.

Hashi already knew that the week would be long and stressful.

She sighed, glancing at Harumi one last time before turning away. She needed to break the news to Naruto and Neji. Not to mention, Hinata. Then Hiashi would announce her death to the clan. Nobody would take the blow in stride. Harumi treated the branch members of the Hyūga Clan with the same level of respect towards the main house, sometimes just to spite the main house itself because of her parents's status as branch members.

Hashi glanced at Hizashi. He simply nodded, and left, getting the message right away. Then she turned to the two toddlers. "Children, please wake up." The sound of her stern and solid-no-bullshit tone made it easy to rouse them from their slumber. Naruto was the first to recover from his sleepiness. "Yes, obā-chan…"

"I have some news for you both," she stated.

Neji instantly sat up. "Is Hanabi here yet?"

Hashi smiled briefly before she put out her two hands. "Come along, I wish to explain something sensitive to the two of you."

Both boys exchanged glances before taking Hashi's hands. The elderly woman smiled in a way akin to how a caring mother would to her children. The three started to walk down the hall towards the opposite direction of Hiashi, towards the heart of the compound where the few chosen branch members and main house members would train. Hashi squeezed both of their hands, making them look up to her. "Boys," she started, "…do you know what death's aftermath would look like, by any chance?"

* * *

 _Three hours later…_

* * *

"Hashi-sama," the midwife that went to retrieve Junko—who Hashi soon learned her name to be Takahashi Asuka—said as she appeared in front of the room Hashi and Naruto were in. Hizashi and Hiashi were sorting one another out, but Hashi knew that it was more like Hizashi sorting Hiashi out, much like how it went with Hizashi's own wife dying during the Kyūbi's assault nearly four years ago. "Junko-senpai has arrived. He is waiting for both you and Ōtsutsuki-san in the Hyūga Clan's medical section—Operation Room S15."

Hashi nodded. "Tell him that we will be there in a little bit. Naruto-chan still needs a little bit more preparation."

Asuka nodded back. "I understand. But please hurry, he is on a tight schedule."

The elderly Hyūga simply turned her head back towards Naruto, her white eyes staring Naruto down for a few more seconds before she spoke once again. "Are you ready?"

"N-not really…" Naruto murmured. "Why would Harumi-nee-chan give me her eyes? I mean, it's just…weird! Ya know, dattebayo?"

Hashi smiled in amusement, but it quickly disappeared. She stood up, walking up to Naruto and extending a hand. The child took it, both elder and child starting to make their way towards the operation room where Junko was waiting at.

Upon arrival, the young Ōtsutsuki felt…disturbed. He wasn't sure why. But one couldn't particularly blame him. He was only three, and thus, wouldn't been able to understand anything related to emotions.

Junko's hand rested on his shoulder, making Naruto jump slightly. "It'll be fine," he assured. "I promise you—you'll be able to see in a little while. It'll be probably the greatest thing that has ever happened to you."

He smiled, but nervousness bubbled up in his chest. The assurance helped lift his spirits, but the troublesome feeling was still there. He wondered…what would happen if he couldn't see his almost none of his family ever again?

What would happen if the operation failed?

* * *

He had gotten a bad feeling the moment his mind woke up from his surprisingly peaceful slumber. The young child sat up from his futon, walking towards the door and sliding it open—only to find a rather…interesting sight that made him gap in shock.

Fire, corpses and blood. Everywhere. His entire family was scattered literally all over the place: On the roofs, pinned to the walls, scattered all over the boxed clearing surrounded by the compound—some were even floating, stakes lodged in their throats or hearts and lungs. He shivered, bile rising up in his own throat and tears welling up in his white eyes.

His entire family…was dead.

The boy started to hyperventilate. The smoke kept clouding his lungs, and tears started streaming down his hot face. Sweat mixed with tears, and suddenly, everything seemed so…dire. He coughed, the smoke suddenly getting to his head and lungs, causing him to not only cough even harder, but also wheeze. Instantly he knew that he needed to get out of the compound. He turned his head towards the exit of the clearing towards the right—but it was blocked by bodies and fire.

He quickly turned around, only to find that his room—where a secret hideout exit was hidden—was on fire too. He gaped. _There is no way out…b-but what about Oji-san, Nee-chan and Nii-san? What about them? And where is—_

His thought was cut short when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, yanking his feet from his ground. He cried out in surprise, his head snapping towards the person who grabbed him. He had silver hair and a mask that covered everything but his eyes and short gravity-defying hair, his Konoha headband being broadly and seemingly proudly worn on his head. He wore a gray vest with darker shade of gray shoulder pads that buttoned on his shoulder blades. There was a strap a little ways over his waist, holding a rectangular holster over his right kidney. He also wore the standard shinobi outfit, the only difference being he had boots instead of zori. He recognized the man.

"Kakashi!"

The silver haired jōnin made no movement to show that he acknowledged the child's call of his name. He simply yanked off his glove and pressed it against the boys mouth in order to prevent any further internal damage from the smoke. He glanced around, scanning the area for an easier way out. He had to break down two solid walls in order to get where he was, and surprisingly, it took more effort than he anticipated.

But he stopped when he saw the bodies of what was left of the child's assumed family. They were beaten and bloody, ripped apart and decimated—some were decapitated, or simply missing one or two limbs with large pools of blood surrounding them. _So it wasn't a normal disaster like we thought. Someone attacked them…and us._

Kakashi nimbly jumped out of the way beforehand when he sensed movement above him. Just in time, a beam made of pure ember and flame collapsed in the spot right where he was. He sighed. He would need to either barge through or use a drastic Suiton jutsu without harming the kid, which would be difficult, because drastic measures are harmful. From what he saw, the child was about three—maybe four.

"Close your eyes. We're getting out of here," Kakashi stated.

The child shuddered, but covered his eyes with his hands anyways. He didn't want to be completely blind, though. He kept a crack open to see. The man spoke something, and bullets of chakra-based water shot at his room's burning wall. The water seemed to slow down, expand and then cover more area than originally expected, but he didn't ponder over it. Kakashi was an elite—the boy knew that he knew what he was doing.

Steam and more smoke rose as the water hit. Kakashi didn't seem to hesitate to barge through, using the same technique to break down another burning wall. It lead to one more room—same process, same movements.

The moment after Kakashi literally barged through the last wall, the building exploded—but it was from a trap being set off. The Hatake sprinted away, dodging the debris and burning ember that flew from the compound.

After they reached the forest—far away from what was the Hyūga Clan's compound—Kakashi set the child down against the crane of a tree branch. He put the glove back on, and turned to the white-eyed boy.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"N-Naruto," the boy replied in between hiccups. Tears were streaming down his face. "Ōtsutsuk-ki…Na-ruto."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. "From _the_ Ōtsutsuki Clan?"

"Y-yeah…" Naruto murmured. "B-but we're ex-extinct…"

The boy never got to finish. Kakashi quickly yanked both Naruto and himself away from the bunch of shuriken and kunai that was thrown their way. His head snapped towards their enemy. He was a man with white hair, but that was all he saw before a strange silver sword was thrown their way once again. Kakashi quickly jumped away, dashing with the speed he could produce without harming the proclaimed child Ōtsutsuki that was wrapped under his arms.

The man seemed to not even bother pursuing them, Kakashi just felt his presence disappear into midair. The Hatake frowned, but didn't ponder. There was one more Ōtsutsuki on this earth. There had to be an explanation, as he watched the last Ōtsutsuki's—specifically Ōtsutsuki Toneri's corpse land right in front of his feet.

 _So why are they still_ here _?_

He huffed in frustration. He stopped abruptly, stretches his senses briefly before setting the "Ōtsutsuki" down in between the crane of two tree roots. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Okay, kid. Seriously, stop playing games. What's your name? Your _real_ name?"

"I told you!" he said, almost shouting. "My name is Ōtsutsuki Naruto!"

"I watched the last Ōtsutsuki die," the Hatake shot back. "So you're either a Hyūga, or a blind wet-nosed brat that wishes for pathetic attention."

Naruto's face went red with anger, the veins around his eyes popping up as he activated his Byakugan. _How dare he!_ "I'm well aware of my clans legacy. I learned it a long time ago," he seethed, "…but just because a stupid bad villain that came from my family who claimed to be the 'last' Ōtsutsuki doesn't mean that he actually is the _last one_! _Ahō_!"

Kakashi blinked in surprise at how mad he had gotten. He has seen Uchiha kids get mad…but this was ridiculous. The child's dōjutsu was activated, and he was unknowingly manipulating his chakra and making it an element. Specifically wind. He could hear the shrill of the breezes. He recovered, blinked owlishly. "Calm down."

Naruto seemed to notice his bubbling anger, his dōjutsu deactivating and the breeze dispersing. For him, it felt like nothing. But to Kakashi, it felt like a gargantuan metal boulder that he had no idea about be pulled off. He sighed. "Good. Now, tell me, if you really are an Ōtsutsuki…then how do you know of its legacy? It faded a long time ago."

"Well, I dreamed about it," he stated quietly. "And even though I saw it a long time ago, I still remember it clearly…"

 _I guess that explains why he's so mature…_ the Hokage thought. "What did you see?"

"The Ten-Tails," he said calmly.

Kakashi's eyes widened. " _What_? What happened?"

"It didn't do anything," he murmured. "It just split into nine creatures. Eight of them disappeared and only the Nine-Tails stayed. He told me a lot of history about my family. And he has a weird sense of humor, 'ttebayo…"

Kakashi froze. Part of the reason was because of the explanation, and the other part was his verbal tick. Dattebayo. _Uzumaki_ Naruto's verbal tick.

Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Kid," Kakashi said. "Did the Kyūbi have a name?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "His name is Kurama."

 _That does it._ Kakashi picked Naruto up. _Ōtsutsuki…wind based chakra…dattebayo…the Jūbi and other nine bijū…and then Kurama—the Nine-Tailed fox's true name. What the hell is going on?_

* * *

 **"Asuka": "tomorrow fragerance"**

 **"Takahashi": "hawk peck"**

 **"Harumi": "governed beauty"**

 **"Hashi": "bridge"; "chopsticks"**

 **"Junko": "obedient child"**

 **Yup.**

 **Peace! :3**


	2. Savior?

**Mr. Crimson Fucker: That will be explained during the next one or two chapters. After that, we'll reach Shippūden. I don't plan on adding Part 1, but I'm thinking about it. :3**

 **Guest: Thank you! Here's the next chapter :3**

 **I'm going to be honest, but I feel like this chapter is slightly stretched. But that's just me being lazy and not even bothering to put effort into shit. It's "National" Lazy Weekend—dunt judge meh.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Savior?_

* * *

Young Ōtsutsuki Naruto felt overcrowded and scared. He was in a room full of the top jōnin of Konohagakure no Sato, and Kage-level shinobi. His Byakugan was activated, and he was aware of it. He was also confused about his dōjutsu, and decided to take it to the Kyūbi. He explained, saying that Harumi's eyes had just enough chakra in it to give him her abilities, which connected to his own chakra tenkutsu. It allowed him to bend its abilities to see what Harumi could—which would be nearly everything. Hiashi had told him that Harumi could see for over three miles on average. Her former limit: Fifteen miles.

He frowned sadly at the memory of Harumi. He missed her a lot, despite her being dead for only a week or so from what he could remember.

"Naruto."

Said boy flinched, his grip tightening on Uzumaki Naruto's pants as his name was spoken. The child had met the blonde not too long ago, and instantly, he felt attached to the man like a magnet. He himself had no clue why, but he took a leap of faith and guessed that it was because of the Nine-Tailed bijū they both seemed to hold.

And that would be another thing to think about: The Kyūbi's co-existence. He couldn't remember there being two of all the bijū. The nations warred for them nonstop.

"Naruto, it's fine. We aren't going to hurt you," the woman, he soon found out to be Senju Tsunade, said assuringly. "We just want to ask you a few questions. That's all."

He nodded timidly, simply scanning the woman. She was pretty, but he could tell that she had plenty of years on her from the look in her eyes and the large chakra pools she possessed. "O-okay…" he murmured.

"Do you know what happened to the building you were found in?" she asked. "We weren't sure what happened."

"W-well…" Naruto murmured. He frowned slightly, his nervousness fading and sadness replacing the feeling as he recalled what had happened. "Nee-chan died a few days ago…" he started, "…and sh-she gave me her eyes with oji-san's permission…"

"Who are your nee-chan and oji-san?" Tsunade asked.

"Hyūga Harumi and Hiashi…" he replied quietly. "They adopted me just a year ago…"

Tsunade glanced at Hiashi himself, who simply just shook his head in confusion. "What day?"

"October 10th of the nine hundred and eighty-third shinobi year. It was also the third anniversary of Sarutobi Hirizen's death," he explained.

"Hold on. Slow down. What happened? Why did Hiruzen die?" Tsunade asked in surprise. "Start from the very beginning."

"October 10th is my birthdate. I was born on the nine hundred and eightieth shinobi year," he started. "A few months after I was born, the Yondaime found me and took me to the hospital. Once he was done there, the Nine-Tailed fox demon attacked, and then everything caught on fire and lots of people died, and stuff. Ya know?" He blinked thoughtfully before continuing, "…and then Hiruzen stepped in. Jiraiya of the Sannin, Hiruzen and Minato-sama worked together and ultimately I became the Kyūbi's jinchūriki. Everyone but the main house of the Hyūga Clan didn't really like me, authorities just bluntly ignored everything. But Harumi-nee-chan convinced Hizashi enough to adopt me, and then this happened."

"I see…" Tsunade murmured. She crouched down in front of him. "But that doesn't explain why you're claiming to be an Ōtsutsuki. Or why you're here and how you're coexisting, boy."

"To make such a claim would be impossible for the average toddler," Naruto stated calmly and surprisingly maturely for his age. "It's like what Kakahō said—our legacy faded a very long time ago. The only reason you guys seem to know is probably because of Kaguya-sama."

"And how would you know about that?" Tsunade couldn't stop her eyebrow from raising in skepticism.

"Kurama-chan is a very good story teller, dattebayo." He grinned cheekily, but it simply disappeared, his face returning to its original state when he was nervous before they sparked the conversation. "And I don't know why I'm here. I just went to bed and woke up in a burning compound."

"Bā-chan," the other Naruto said. "Maybe I can link up with his own version of the Kyūbi. That version of the annoying furry might know a few things."

The Senju stood up, her joints cracking from weariness. She nodded. "Alright…but be careful. It could be…you know…" She sighed, "Go ahead and take him to where ever within the village. And don't go too far, we can't lose him."

The Uzumaki simply nodded before both he and his Ōtsutsuki companion left for the Hokage Monument where he found to be the best place for peacefulness, and thus, meditation. It did it a lot nowadays. But for a three year old child to do it would be rather difficult. Young minds spin way too fast. He knew better than anyone, as when he started to meditate he would have a difficult time settling down. But he got the hang of it.

The twenty year old male glanced at the young Naruto. "Who're your parents?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Do you think you know why they left you?"

"No…but they might've died when I was born…" the Ōtsutsuki murmured. He gripped Naruto's hand even harder when they walked out of the office. Already people were already staring at him, but what made him more nervous was why a strange-looking child was walking with a legend. The other children were keeping their distance, despite Uzumaki Naruto being the one with him. "B-but I've made theories based off of thoughts and what Kurama-chan has told me. They might just be on the moon, 'ttebayo! How cool would that be?"

Uzumaki Naruto could only nod.

Their walk the rest of the way was in silence.

Once the two arrived at the Hokage Monument, they both sat down, settling on top of Minato's monumental head. The twenty year old shinobi glanced at the three year old next to him. "Have you ever drawn any chakra from Kurama before?"

Little Naruto shook his head. "No…"

The blonde nodded. "Well it might sting for a bit at first, but your body will get used to it very fast."

Naruto's chubby face turned and gazed at the village, his Byakugan still activated as he scanned the large village. He frowned. "This place is weird."

The eldest of the two blinked, "The paths are different."

"Y-yeah…" he murmured. "Was the village destroyed again…?"

"Yes."

"…Oh…"

The Uzumaki smiled. "But our attacker was brought to justice," he stated lightly. "He's with his friends now." He scanned the village, only being able to see the shuffling movements, whereas his counterpart self could possibly see the entire thing. But he couldn't find himself to believe that.

"So what now…" the child said. "How am I drawing out Kurama-chan's power?"

"Meditation."

"…Oh, yeah…" Naruto's face twisted. "Hizashi-oji-san taught me the basics of that…but I can't sit still for more than fifteen minutes…that'll be enough, right?"

The Uzumaki version blinked in surprise. This version of himself was much more capable and stronger than expected. _But then again…he's an Ōtsutsuki. They all have monstrous abilities…_ he thought. _Maybe…just maybe…he can be a good Ōtsutsuki, one who doesn't want to destroy all chakra._

 _It's possible._ The complete Kurama pulled his twenty year old friend into his mind, crouched down to match the mans eye level. He smirked. "The connection between other me and other you is…strong. Stronger than you probably anticipated. I believe that bond will be the death of us all, though. But perhaps…maybe that child could be a good Ōtsutsuki…I miss those types of jiji's family…" The Kyūbi's eyes became distant from the past.

"Wait. What do you mean that their bond will be the death of us? Are you saying that he could be our _demise_?" Naruto was genuinely surprised. Kurama, ever since knowing the blonde more personally, would never doubt certain paths in the tangle of destinies and fates.

The nine-tailed demon looked up at the dark ceiling to something that Naruto didn't seem see. "…He's talking. And he's plotting…events will be changed in that dimension. The Fourth World War might now even happen for all we know."

"Then that's good, right?" The Uzumaki felt hope flutter inside of him. No Fourth War…no death…and no suffering.

"Not necessarily," Kurama drawled in a suspenseful way. He glanced back down to Naruto, his eyes narrowed and his face completely calmed. "War changes people and things. I've seen it happened plenty of times in my lifespan. If the Fourth War never happens, then that child will not unite the world in the way we did…he might not even create peace."

The hope disappeared, and Naruto suddenly felt selfish for some reason. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "We'll see."

Kurama chuckled. "You should really watch your surroundings, kid."

Suddenly, the Uzumaki was kicked out of his own conscious, his dry eyes blinking for once since a few moments ago. He blinked again, the world around him swimming and blurring to the point of where he couldn't identify what was what. He squinted, trying to sense the flow of chakra to no avail. "What the…" _Is it genjutsu? Kurama. What's going on?_

He heard the gasp of his younger self and a familiar chakra signature flared—and then the world became clear once again, but he was alone. No child, no attacker, no traps. He gaped, his eyes widening in shock. "Fuck!"

Ōtsutsuki Naruto was kidnapped.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Naruto shouted. He jammed his elbow into the cloaked mans stomach, making him grunt painfully. The child still struggled thought, ignoring the mumbles the man kept saying. But he stopped when his kidnapper jumped down into a clearing, dropping the boy—who somehow landed on his feet. "What the hell!"

"Language," the man hissed.

Naruto froze at the voice—he knew exactly who it was. But he couldn't exactly forget, either. "Minato? What are you doing here?"

"Impostors are everywhere," Minato stated, pulling off his cloak to reveal his bright blonde hair. "People who should have died four years ago are alive. And Tsunade is in the village. She practically defected. Are you getting what I'm saying?"

"S-sort of…" the child said timidly, "b-but—but Byakugan!" He jammed a finger at his eyes. "Remember?!"

"Yes." The blonde pulled off his black glove, biting his finger and drawing blood seals on the tree barks. They were charged with chakra, _explosive_ chakra. "But you are an amateur, Naruto. Just because you can see the amounts of chakra in all sorts of areas doesn't mean that you can grasp the ability to see its movements and actions. You still only have a level one Byakugan."

"But Harumi-nee-chan was strong!" Naruto argued desperately. He liked the people there; they were kind, accepting and gentle. So it was only natural for him to want to defend them.

"Range doesn't essentially matter," Minato said as he moved onto another explosive fūinjutsu. "Control does. You are still only four, it's impossible for a toddler to unlock all three levels to the Byakugan. Only Harumi's _range_ was passed onto you. Power was not."

The child suddenly felt down. "Oh." He could feel tears starting to gather in his eyes.

The shinobi paused for a second, sighing guiltily as he walked up to the boy. He kneeled down, putting his arms on his shoulders. "It's not the end of the world, Naruto. It took me years to become one of the strongest. The same goes for you. But you have the power of the Hyūga, Ōtsutsuki and Kyūbi on your side," he smiled, "…so be patient. I promise that you won't have to harm your…friends."

The Ōtsutsuki felt doubt for a few seconds, staring at the Yondaime's face for many moments before the Kyūbi spoke. _He is not lying._

 _…Are you sure…?_

 _Yes._ The bijū sounded confident in his answer, something Naruto wasn't surprised about. But it was genuine to him.

The four year old blinked and nodded. "Alright…but why are we running? They didn't harm me or anything."

"Only because they know you are a jinchūriki," he pointed out, "and that you have knowledge of your heritage on your back. Apparently it's valued here more than home."

"Oh…"

"You'll learn about deception later on in your life," Minato murmured as he continued scribbling on the trees. "But for now, we need to focus on getting home. Are you understanding and following along?"

"Yes," Naruto said quietly. He looked over towards the direction where they came from. "H-how long…have I been away from home?"

"Almost six weeks," Minato stated. "Time for us seemed to speed up eleven times faster, whereas…here…it has only been two or so days."

"S-seriously…?" Naruto asked in surprise. "For real?"

"Yes. It took me three weeks to find that vortex you fell into in your room. It wasn't a tear, though. It was fūinjutsu." The Yondaime grabbed Naruto's white yukata, hooking the boy under his arm. "We need to leave now, they're already on their way."

"What? Already?" Naruto asked in surprise. "Why are we running?"

"Because we don't have a reason to trust them," Minato stated as he hopped from tree branch to tree branch. He sighed. "And we can't trust for no reason."

The Ōtsutsuki felt the need to just argue. He wanted to—really. But he felt dry of ideas. Everybody of the Hyūga Clan told him that trust was nothing easy to come around. "But we don't have a reason to not trust them…I mean, c'mon…it's _Konoha_!"

"You don't understand." The Namikaze glanced back, hearing distant explosions and feeling his fūinjutsu barriers stand up, covering the entire village in a ticking time bomb. "Ōtsutsuki's are the bad guys here. Is it wrong to want to protect a son-like figure?"

Naruto froze. He didn't understand now. The vibe was changing too much for him. First his sisterly and motherly figure died, then all that he knew burned, and then he learned that his Hokage—who he found himself to be loyal to on a rather high level—thought of him as a son. His mouth went dry, and his Byakugan was deactivated.

For the rest of the way, it was silent. But little Naruto felt conflicted inwardly. He liked the "other" Konoha, but he loved his home—his family, his small group of slowly accumulating friends…he liked them. He saw no shame in making new ones like he did with Tsunade or his elder version. He just didn't understand. Was her really the bad guy in this dimension? _Why does everybody just assume?_ he wondered. _Why? Is it just how the world works? Or do humans just not understand one another?_

 _Humans are…untrustworthy, sometimes._ Kurama spoke. _In order for a human to understand another human, they must be forced together—like, for example…this world went through a world war where people wanted to destroy everybody. They became one because they were forced by the war. See my point?_

"…Destruction…" the child whispered.

"What?" Minato asked. "Did you say something, Naruto?"

"N-no…" he murmured, but his expression told otherwise. The Ki'iroi Senkō could tell that the child was troubled greatly by something. He forced himself smiled cheekily. "Just thinking about how I could accomplish peace in our world."

The Namikaze eyed him oddly before blinking and continuing on their way. But he couldn't shake off the feeling of an undecided emotion that was at his fingertips; it felt exactly like how he felt on the day the Kyūbi attacked…

 _Shit._

* * *

 **For those of you who don't know, Ki'roi Senkō means Yellow Flash.**

 **Some OOCness. But this story will have it here or there. And there is some character development, I guess. I mean, if you look at it more carefully, you'll see a thing or two.**

 **I ain't telling ya'll shit.**

 **Requirement for continuation: 2-4 reviews.**

 **Peace! :3**


	3. Stimulus

**I do apologize for the wait. I had slight stumps here and there, and to be honest, ideas are ruining me again. TSoPG and TOWIB are catching most of my attention, and TOWIB is gaining the most of it. LotLC will gain a fraction of my attention, enough to work on it but not enough to create chapters in under three days. TSoPG is unpredictable, though I am working on the next chapter.**

 **So, updates will be random, most likely monthly, if not every other week, depending on how far my head is turned towards this story.**

 **NEW WARNINGS! WOO: Language, character death, off-screen KakaOC, Byakugan!Ōtsutsuki!stronger!smarter!eventual-super-strong!Naruto, OOCness, eventual violence (and slight gore), eventual NejiTen, KibaHina, SakuSasu and off-screen eventual NaruOC.**

 **PhazonLordKaito: Thank you :3**

 **Helel son of the Morning: Read "Signs", by d'ihshtri. There are some parts where it's helluva confusing, but at the same time it makes _so much sense_ (to me, at least). This is a suspense fic, somewhat of a puzzle fic, so it'll be confusing. However! I will explain on the last chapter of this story, so please do question everything you can. Thanks for your review. :3**

 **Lu Bane Na: Well, at least you're following. :3**

 **Guest 1: Good, that means you've been felled by my irksome awesomeness :3**

 **Guest 2: Thank you :3**

 **Recommended song: Cocaine by Nomy**

 **Enjoy my caliginous chapter :p**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Stimulus_

* * *

"Sad…" he whispered.

Byakugan eyes stared up at the cloudy sky, heavy rain drops blending with flowing tears. Veins popped up, and shivers racketed his body. Slowly, he looked down at his hands—red and clear rain blended together, corrosive chakra giving them a faint outline along with the rest of his body.

Fangs were born, claws were stained the brightest of crimson; seconds turned into hours, hours into days—and next thing everybody knew, it had been years since they had last seen a child with white eyes, white hair and three whisker scars on each of his pale cheeks.

* * *

 _Minato narrows his eyes, cerulean studying the little frame of his pseudo somewhat-child. The boy sleeps peacefully underneath his white and red flame patterned cloak, invisible seals litter the cloth as a precaution._

 _The boy has to be protected, no matter what. That is Minato's resolve. He plans on dying if he has to—he made an oath to do so for a certain somebody if worse went to worse._

 _Twigs crack underneath the weight of a raccoon, bushes rustle, and a gentle breeze picks up. Minato looks around, his senses high and alert. He hasn't slept in three days—but he has gotten used to. Years of avoiding nightmares gave him experience on how to stay awake long enough._

 _But, of course, he will need sleep eventually. Just, as the situation currently stands, sleep was a condition deemed unnecessary for him._

 _Bushes rustle again, and another breeze blasts in Minato's face despite the trees that look overhead. He sniffs the air, face hardening as he shifts. The scent of trees makes him tense, because he knows the specific scent of trees like he knows what color his hair is. The trees that surround him and little Naruto have a certain…taste…to them—crispy, damp, refreshing and it has the slight smell of fresh apples thanks to the nearby farms. Forests of Konoha smell like dirt and plants, along with the faint scent of deer, which is a common creature thanks to the Nara Clan._

 _So, yes, he knows the difference._

Judging by the scents strength _, he thinks,_ they are not too far from us… _He silently snorts bitterly._ They're underestimating me.

 _Minato stands up, securing his black cloak. He grabs Naruto, and scans the base of the tree. It's clean, so quickly, the Yondaime used all of his raw speed to jump up into the tree branches with trained silence. It stays silent for a little while longer before he feels eyes upon him; eyes of a trained shinobi, as he can't sense the person initially._

 _He silently thanks himself for slipping his hood on before he left the spot where he had rested with Naruto about thirty minutes earlier. He turns his head towards the sleeping boy. Naruto still is soundly out, despite the wind blowing through his hair, and despite the cold, damp drizzle that starts to slowly soak their surroundings._

I need to outrun them, whoever they are _, Minato thought. He enhanced his senses, careful not to make any sort of ruckus. He hears the soft tapping of a pair of feet a little under a half a quarter of a mile taping softly against the wood of branches. He smells wet, damp, and moisture in the air—but he can sense the chakra signature. Like Naruto, they have a secondary chakra like all jinchūriki do. He finds that to be odd. A village, under any circumstance, never let's their trumpet card off the hook unless said card is, one, the leader, or two, persuades successfully._

 _Minato sighs bitterly. He predicts that he is going to have a hard time with the jinchūriki, if his or her village is willing to let them go all on their own. He wishes he could go all out and end this quickly, but he has Naruto, and he doesn't want to risk the boys life. Another bitter sigh escapes his lips, but it is abruptly interrupted when he spots a cave that hides itself under the roots of a large oak tree a little ways away._

 _He nimbly speeds up, landing softly on damp grass. He quickly makes his way towards the cave, and tucks Naruto inside, carving in a quick seal in the bark to emit a protection barrier. He finishes within thirty seconds, turning and holding up a normal kunai in defense afterwords. His three-pronged kunai was a dead giveaway, and he is honestly not too big on letting his identity begat discovered._

 _His muscles bunch up even more when the jinchūriki lands a few meters away, sporting his own dark cloak to blend in with his surroundings. But there is a difference: The jinchūriki wore no other black attire._

 _Minato studies the other man, his eyes narrowing underneath the eternal shadow of his hood. The other man wears orange shinobi pants, and a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper, his short hair being partially covered up by a elastic Konohagakure no Sato headband. He has tanned skin, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and bright blonde hair._

 _The Namikaze stares, standing perfectly still._ He looks like…Kushina…and myself…combined… _he thinks. But he quickly brushes it off; his son and wife had died three years ago on the tenth October, the Kyūbi extraction killing Kushina and his son is simply born three months too early, as his wife went into early labor. His throat tightens, and he feels his eyes become watery, but he brushes it off. His main focus is Ōtsutsuki Naruto—the boy he promises to protect._

 _"Who are you, and why have you taken him?" the other blonde questions, large killing intentions being released._

 _Minato makes sure to disguise his voice before speaking, making it deeper. His response is simple and quick, "Ōtsutsuki's are_ not _tools."_

 _The jinchūriki's eyes narrow. "We do not use_ tools _anymore," he snarls. "I am Uzumaki Naruto—_ proud _jinchūriki of the Kyūbi! I was_ never _treated like a tool!"_

 _This pisses Minato off. Kushina has been used as a tool before—referred, abused and reused in spite of her existence alone. It was all_ Konoha _—and just because they treated one man as a tool in a different way, it does not mean he trusts_ this _Konoha; it was the under the reign of a woman he does not know personally. He only trusts_ his _Konoha—the one he reigns over. He grits his teeth together, rushing towards Uzumaki Naruto and attempting to slash him across the chest with his kunai._

 _The Uzumaki simply side steps, lifting his arm—which turns golden, followed by his whole body—and aims a punch for the back of Minato's head. The hooded Kage easily dodges, teleporting in a dark flash away from the following impact and reappears in front of the cave, already_ _in a kunai-imported taijutsu style stance. He narrows his eyes again, noticing the patterns and designs and the golden chakra glow._

 _He does not recognize the cloak of chakra—though, the black patterns he knew. He knew it all too well. He studied it—devoted a full year of his early shinobi youth just gaining a simple grasp of it. It was the remnants of a seal, a seal that is gone and no longer holding back what is sealed within._

 _"You can trust us," Naruto tries. "Really. Everybody is at peace right now. No wars, no trouble—no_ nothin _'. We will not use him as a tool."_

 _"Even_ if _I give him to you," Minato counters, making sure to stress the "if", "you will_ all _be cheating. Two jinchūriki's of the exact same beast? That's just asking for the gods to walk down from their comfortable spots and destroying us all. Not to mention, he's an Ōtsutsuki with_ Hyūga _eyes—the fucking_ Byakugan _."_

 _"The a—"_

 _"I do not care!" he hisses, killing intent spilling heavily. "I will not hand him over!"_

 _Naruto suddenly snaps, shouting in frustration, "Fine then! I'll just gut you!"_

 _Both blondes rush forward. Clashing as two blue orbs of chakra clash, exploding in their faces and pushing them away. But it does not stop them; they charged each other again, locking weapons and getting into a taijutsu fight._

 _Minato starts it off, his upper body dipping low and his leg coming up to kick his opponents temple. Naruto easily blocks it, pushing the foot away and putting Minato off balance. The jinchūriki quickly brings his fist up, aiming a chakra-charged upper cut for Minato's jaw—the attack curtesy of Tsunade._

 _The Namikaze's eyes widen. He musters up all of his raw speed, pulling his head back and letting only a fragment of his hood fabric to get hit. He grits his teeth, bending his spine backwards in a backflip. He aims a kick for Naruto's arm, the hit becoming successful thanks to the agility and nimbleness of his attack. Naruto grunts in slight surprise, reaching and failing to grab Minato's ankle as the latter backflips a few more feet away._

 _But the fight does not stop; Minato's hand forms into the dog hand seal, his face hardening as he concentrates. But Naruto disregards this, moving forward with his right arm stretched out._

 _"Oodama Rasengan!"_

 _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Fūinjutsu: Ijigen no Jutsu," Minato whispers. The markings of Kuchiyose no Jutsu appeared, the expanded and derived form of Rasengan is easily sucked into the teleportation jutsu, Naruto backing away quickly. The eldest blonde smirks. He runs through another string of hand seals: Ram, horse, snake and ox. He sucks in a deep breath, charges up chakra, and breathes put along with the jutsu "Futon: Daidaiteki no Mōmoku Jutsu!"_

 _Naruto's eyes widen, jumping back to avoid the thick steam that would undoubtedly make everything humid, hot, sticky, sweaty, blistery and irksome. The blonde scowls; it is good cover, he realizes. A alarmingly vicious grin spreads across his face as he lands in a tree to stay away from the humid steam. A Kage Bushin appears in front of him. The two work, and soon enough, the sound of the Rasengan is repressed into a small, dense ball he likes to call "Bijūdama Rasengan". It is a risky jutsu, but well worth it, provided it drains him and Kurama._

 _Minato, on the other hand, is checking up on the other Naruto, who had awoken not too long ago. The boy is shivering from the cold._

 _"I'm scared," he whimpers in a whisper._

 _Minato smiles, the eternal shadows gone. "I know. But don't worry, it'll be fine," he assures quietly. His smile widens, though it did not show the reassurance Naruto is looking for. "I'll be back. Don't move from your cave, alright?"_

 _Naruto nods, tucking himself back into the deep almost-cave. Minato visibly relaxes, turning away and letting the eternal shadow return. The steam is already disappearing thanks to the pelting rain, but it is easily ignored. He feels chakra everywhere, emitting power. It is just pure power. Minato cringes, feeling paranoia creep up on him. He pulls out his signature kunai, honestly not care at this point._

 _He makes sure that he is a decent distance away from the Ōtsutsuki child before he molds his hands into the dog seal, feeling the main source of the chakra coming towards him, "…Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Fūinjutsu: Ijigen no Jutsu," he whispers, just in time for Uzumaki Naruto to come out from the thinning steam, Bijūdama Rasengan in hand._

 _Golden eyes widen in surprise. The technique is quickly absorbed, Naruto's hand almost following—but it doesn't. The teleportation jutsu disappears, but the Uzumaki's fury was evident._

 _Minato winces, his eyes widening. Before Naruto makes any movement, a_ Hiraishin kunai _—_ his _Hiraishin kunai—gets pulled out from underneath his sleeve, the sharp tool cutting from Minato's left hip all the way up to his neck, abruptly stopping at his ear. The cut doesn't hit any vital parts, only inches away from his jugular._

 _Minato coughs, stumbling and falling backwards, blood spilling and quickly creating a small pool of blood._

 _Ōtsutsuki Naruto's eyes widen in shock. He scrambles out of the "cave", hunching over Minato with tears streaming down his face. His eyes are wide with shock, panting and on the edge of hyperventilation. His fists grip Minato's shirt, shaking with fear and sadness. He does not speak; he sits there, his breathing being interrupted by half-sobs that refused to come out._

 _Uzumaki Naruto freezes in his spot, just realizing what has happened. He deactivates Bijū Modō, looking at the bloody kunai in his hand. He swallows thickly, dropping it with shaking hands. He looks at his counterpart, quickly piecing together the fact that the cloaked, hooded man is obviously connected and endeared by the Ōtsutsuki. "I-I am_ so _sorry…" he manages._

 _Veins pop up, Naruto turning his head towards his twenty-year-old self with rage the latter has never seen before. "Go_ away _!" he screams, shooting up. "I hate you! So, so, so, so, so, so, so much! I hate you, I hate you,_ I hate you _! Go away!"_

 _The Uzumaki freezes again, staring at the slowly dying victim. "Alright…" he whispers. "J-just know…I really am—"_

 _"If you really were sorry you'd_ leave _!" Naruto screams with all of his might, his voice cracking when he speaks again. "Go. Away._ Now _!"_

 _The blonde slowly nods, turning and jumping away, blocking out the sobs of the four year old._

 _Minato, who was barely alive at that point, raises his arm, caressing the crying child's cheek with a bloody, gloves hand. He smiles, though it still holds no assurance. "I'm sorry…"_

 _"D-don't say that…you're not leaving…you're not leaving," Naruto says, though it sounds like it was more to himself than anything. "P-please…don't go…"_

 _The Namikaze smiles weakly. "Your father…" he murmurs, "you want to know him, right…?"_

 _Naruto sniffs, slowly nodding. "Y-yeah…"_

 _Minato smiles, gesturing weakly for Naruto to lean over, and the latter does, allowing the practically dead Yondaime Hokage to whisper into the Ōtsutsuki's ear._

"Sad…" Naruto whispered, watching in horror as Minato's hand dropped, his chest no longer making any movements at all.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at his small, chubby hands: They were covered in blood and water, the fat drops of rainwater pelting him. The boy sniffed, tears belonging in the rain like a bird in its nest. A bitter chuckle escapes his throat, though it sounded more like a sob than anything. He put his hands back down onto Minato's cold, dead body, wincing and crying even harder at how lifeless the body was.

He sobbed, wiping away the tears, but they still came, so he settled down to just cry it all out. Blood stained the sleeves of his shirt, but he honestly didn't care. Not anymore, at least. He was too sad to care.

But the little voices in the back of his head pointed something out that made him calm down, if only for a little.

He still has his father.

* * *

Eighteen year old Hatake Kakashi minded his own business all the time. He was always in a rush, always walking around on missions and worrying about injuries and budget cut for the hospital and insurance and his weapons and his everything related to shinobi. He never interfered with domestic or political affairs unless he was a body guard, but other than that he was an individual.

But recently, it was not like that.

Eight weeks ago, Ōtsutsuki Naruto disappeared, Namikaze Minato following closely. Ever since then, he's been constantly on his toes, searching the elemental nations. He had covered a quarter of Kiri, and all the places of Hi no Kuni in between and Otogakure, recently. He was moving on to Ame no Kuni. He reached the borders, when he suddenly heard a wail.

And a familiar one at that.

It was that of a child's, barely five or six. So it was only natural that he ran to help a kid.

What he found was unexpected. He landed in a grassy, tree-covered cozy little clearing with a large oak tree looming over a hole that lead to a dark cave. His eye widened when he spotted the blood—the blood was ridiculous. The pools reached up to three feet in diameter, and in the middle of it all was his blonde haired sensei.

He bit his cheek, stiffening when he saw something even worse: Ōtsutsuki Naruto crying over him. He frowned, creases in his brow making him look older than necessary. Slowly, he made his way towards Naruto, mouth in a thin line and his heart thumping in his chest like crazy.

"N-Naruto," he stuttered.

The white haired Byakugan-wielder winced in surprise, stopping and staring up at Kakashi with wide, teary eyes. The Hatake winced at that sight. So he kneeled down, opening his arms. Naruto didn't hesitate to return the hug, throwing himself in the jōnin's arms and crying even louder in his vest. His little body was getting racked crazily by the sobs, making Kakashi's grip tighten.

"It'll be alright," Kakashi croaked, kissing Naruto's crown awkwardly. "Everything will be fine…"

"N-no…it-it _won't_!" Naruto cried, his voice interrupted by sobs.

"Yes, it will," he assured. He smiled softly, though it was bitter behind his mask. "You just gotta stand back up and become stronger."

"B-but…" Naruto hiccuped, sobbing and sniffing before continuing clumsily, "he-he's _gone_! _Forever_!"

The Hatake sighed, shifting and sitting down at the edge of the pool of blood, resting Naruto in his lap. "And we can't put his sacrifice in vain, now, can we?" Kakashi pointed out. "If we did, his death would be just a lost cause. Wouldn't that suck? He'd have died for nothing."

It made Naruto stiffen. He did not say anything, but then again, he didn't need to.

He just continued sobbing into Kakashi's vest until the sun was high in the sky.

* * *

 **"Oodama Rasengan": "Large Spiraling Ball"**

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Fūinjutsu: Ijigen no Jutsu": "Art of Summoning: The Art of Sealing: The Art of a Different Dimension"; "Summoning Technique: Sealing Technique: Different Dimension Technique"**

 **"Bijūdama Rasengan": "Tailed-Beast Bomb Spiraling Ball"**

 **"Futon: Daidaiteki no Mōmoru": "Boil Release [Style]: Large-scale Blindess"**

 **Anything in italics is in the past.**

 **Peace! :3**


End file.
